sports_carfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugatti Veyron
The Bugatti Veyron is a supercar designed and produced by the French automobile company Bugatti. In its production span, there have been many different models since its release in 2005. Origin In 1998, Volkswagen bought the trademark rights of former car manufacturer, Bugatti, in hopes of restoring the brand. Beginning with the Bugatti EB118, they showcased at at many international autoshows a total of four 18-cylinder concept cars.In 1999, at the Tokyo Motor Show, the first study model of the Veyron was shown. At the time of the show, the name of the concept was the "Bugatti Veyron EB 18.4," and was equipped with a 3-bank W 18 cylinder engine instead of the current 2-bank w 16 cylinder engine of the production models. Unlike the previous three concepts, which were designed by Giugiaro, the Veyron was designed by designers at Bugatti. Volkswagen decided to produce the car in 2001. However, the first road ready prototype had many technical problems, delaying production until September of 2005. Bugatti Veyron (2005-2011) After many technical delays, the Bugatti Veyron deputed in September of 2005. Boasting a 8.0 liter, and quad-turbocharged, W16 cylinder engine, the Bugatti quickly captured the hearts of car entusiasts everywhere. The Veyron had a stunning 987 bhp. Bugatti, though , has said that the real horsepower was actually 1,006 bhp. On April 19, 2005 German inspection officials recorded an average top speed of 253.8 mph. The top speed was also verified by James May on ''Top Gear ''in November, racing at the Volkswagen private Ehra-Lessien test track. With a top speed of 253, the Bugatti was the fastest road car of the time. It also had a 2.4 second 0-60 mph time. But the most stunning number of all, was the enormous price tag, at 1,700,000 U.S Dollars. There were also many special edition versions of the car, including the Pur Sang, (Pure Blood) Pegaso, Fbg Par Hermes, and Sang Noir, most notably. Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport (2009-) A targa top (semi-convertible) version of the Veyron unveiled at the Pebble Beach Concours d'Elegance on August 15, 2008. Production began in the second quarter of 2009. With the roof down, the Grand Sport is limited to 229 mph. One of the most common versions of the Grand Sport is the Vitesse. It is the Grand Sports with the Super Sport's engine. It has 1,200 bhp and a top speed of 254 mph. It is currently the worlds fastest roadster. Bugatti Veyron Super Sport (2010-) The Super Sport is currently the worlds fastest car, at an average top speed of 267 mph. This is not the fastest it has ever been recorded at, being driven at 269 mph by ''Top Gear's ''James May. The Super Sport has had challenges at the top though. In April, 2013, Hennessey argued that their Venom Gt, was the new fastest car in the world. They argued that the record breaking super sport was modified, and was not available to the public. After investigating, Guiness World Records, revoked the Veyron's title. Later, Guiness World records reinstated the Veyron, making it once again, the fastest car of all time. The Veyron is still in production, and costs a whopping 2,700,00 U.S Dollars. Photos